Naznaczkowane/Transkrypt
:stuk :Apple Bloom: Uwaga, uwaga! Pierwsze spotkanie po otrzymaniu znaczków przez Znaczkową Ligę uważam za otwarte! Ekhem! :Sweetie Belle: O, przepraszam Apple Bloom. Byłam zajęta podziwianiem blasku mojego znaczka... Czy ty coś mówiłaś? :Scootaloo: Wiecie co? To po prostu niesamowite, kiedy te kolory tak wyskakują na skórze. Aż trudno oderwać wzrok. :stuk :Apple Bloom: Słuchajcie. Wiem, że nasze znaczki są wspaniałe, ale czy tylko tym będziemy się zajmować?Całymi dniami gapić się na własne boczki? :Sweetie Belle: wzdycha Pewnie nie... :Scootaloo: Tak, po jakimś czasie stałoby się to bardzo nudne. :Apple Bloom: Właśnie. To jest po prostu śmieszne. Chodźmy na dwór i zajmijmy się czymś. :Sweetie Belle: Wow, masz rację! :Scootaloo: Tak. Popróbujmy nowych rzeczy, tak jak kiedyś. :Apple Bloom: No właśnie. :Sweetie Belle: Jak tańce ludowe! :muzyka :Scootaloo: Albo wspinaczka górska! jodłuje :Apple Bloom: Albo tańce ludowe na górze, którą zdobyłyśmy! jodłuje :Znaczkowa Liga: chórem Tak! :Apple Bloom: A im więcej rzeczy poznamy, tym większa szansa, że w końcu dostaniemy nasze znaczki! Chodźcie. :Sweetie Belle: Emm, Apple Bloom? :piosenka tytułowa] :Apple Bloom: Wow, to my tyle rzeczy robiłyśmy po to, żeby dostać znaczki? :Sweetie Belle: No nie wiem... Może? :Scootaloo: Och, no co wy? Robiłyśmy dużo rzeczy, które nie miały nic wspólnego ze zdobywaniem znaczków. :Sweetie Belle: No jasne, że tak. :Apple Bloom: Ja też tak uważam :Lektor: Naznaczkowane. :Sweetie Belle: Hm. To teraz kiedy nie musimy nic robić, żeby zdobyć znaczki, czym właściwie ma się zajmować Znaczkowa Liga? :Apple Bloom: Będziemy robić dokładnie to, o czym informują nasze znaczki. :Znaczkowa Liga: chórem Pomagać innym kucykom! :Scootaloo: Tym co jeszcze nie mają znaczków. :Sweetie Belle: Albo tym, które nie są pewne swoich talentów. :Apple Bloom: Ooo to chodzi! Wystarczy znaleźć kucyki, które potrzebują pomocy. Chodźcie! :Sweetie Belle: Ale czy na pewno jesteś szcześliwy? :Big McIntosh: Ee tak. :Scootaloo: Nie jesteś nawet odrobinę niezadowolony? :Big McIntosh: Nie. :Apple Bloom: I naprawdę nigdy nie zastanawiasz się nad tym, że być może nie odkryłeś swej życiowej misji, albo dlaczego masz wielkie jabłko jako znaczek? :spadających jabłek :Big McIntosh: Nie. :Apple Bloom: Pamiętajcie, że najważniejsze to nie śpieszyć się z tym. :Scootaloo: My we trzy tak strasznie długo się starałyśmy, ale wszystko przychodzi w swoim czasie. :Sweetie Belle: I to normalne, że można się czuć niepewnym, albo nawet zagubionym. Ale to, że ma się gładkie boczki, to nie powód do wstydu. :Scootaloo: Więc gdybyście miały nawet najmniejszy problem... :Sweetie Belle: Jakieś wątpliwości, czy pytania... :Apple Bloom: To zawsze możecie liczyć na naszą radę i pomoc. :Pani Cake: Ja myślę, że ich czas jeszcze nie nadszedł. :Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake: gaworzą :Apple Bloom: To będzie o wiele trudniejsze, niż myślałam. :Sweetie Belle: Nie wiedziałam, że tak mało kucyków ma kłopot ze swoim znaczkiem. :Scootaloo: To trochę daje do myślenia, dlaczego my robiłyśmy z tego aż taki problem. Co? :Apple Bloom: Chodzi o to, że pomaganie kucykom ze znaczkowym problemem to właśnie nasz talent? :Sweetie Belle: Ale jeśli nie znajdziemy nikogo, kto ma problem... :Scootaloo: To nasz talent jest bezużyteczny. :Bulk Biceps: Tak, właśnie! Dokładnie wiem, o czym mówicie! Nie możesz znaleźć znaczkowego problemu, a ja właśnie mam znaczkowy problem. To takie pokręcone, a wydaje mi się, że rozwiązanie patrzy mi prosto w nozdrza! Co? :Bulk Biceps: Rozumiem, dlaczego lubicie tu siedzieć. Bo jest milusio! :Scootaloo: Klub Znaczkowej Ligi to przyjazne miejsce, wiesz, em, Bulk. :Sweetie Belle: To miejsce, gdzie rozwiązujemy różne problemy ze znaczkami. :Apple Bloom: I miejsce, gdzie będziemy rozwiązywać jeszcze więcej, zaczynając od twojego. :Scootaloo: Nie ważne, ile to będzie trwać! :Sweetie Belle: Ani jak będzie ciężko. :Apple Bloom: Rozwiążemy go, bo to jest nasza specjalność :Znaczkowa Liga: chórem Tak! :Bulk Biceps: Taaak! :Sweetie Belle: To opowiedz nam o swoim problemie. :Bulk Biceps: O, racja. Tak, bo mój znaczek to jest sztanga. Ale już podniosłem wszystkie sztangi w Ponyville. :Scootaloo: A czy próbowałeś podnosić inne rzeczy? :Bulk Biceps: Znaczy... nie sztangi? :Sweetie Belle: Tak. :Apple Bloom: Tak. :Bulk Biceps: Taaak! :trzask :Bulk Biceps: U! Znaczy się, nie. O tym żem nie pomyślał. Jesteście super mądre! :trzask :Bulk Biceps: Ale co jeśli zabraknie innych rzeczy? :Sweetie Belle: To będziesz mógł uczyć inne kucyki podnoszenia. :Apple Bloom: Tak. :Scootaloo: Tak. :Bulk Biceps: Taaak! U! Naprawdę macie do tego smykałkę! :Sweetie Belle: To było łatwe. :Apple Bloom: Może zbyt łatwe? :Scootaloo: Co masz na myśli? :Apple Bloom: No, wygląda na to, że znaczkowe problemy pojawiają się raz na jakiś czas. :Sweetie Belle: No i? :Apple Bloom: No i co jeśli nie znajdziemy kolejnego?! :Scootaloo: Wiesz... :Apple Bloom: A jeśli znajdziemy, rozwiążemy go tak szybko, jakby ten problem nigdy się nie pojawił! :Sweetie Belle: No i? :Apple Bloom: No i Znaczkowa Liga przestanie mieć jakikolwiek sens istnienia! :Sweetie Belle: Problem sprowadza się do tego. Nie musimy już wychodzić i robić czegokolwiek, żeby dostać znaczki. :Apple Bloom: Racja. :Scootaloo: Mało jest kucyków, które mają znaczkowy problem. :Apple Bloom: No właśnie. Ale nawet, jeśli ktoś ma problem, my go tak dobrze rozwiązujemy, że przez większość czasu Znaczkowa Liga nie ma nic do roboty. Zatem... :rozwijanej mapy :Apple Bloom: Uważam, że powinnyśmy podróżować po całej Equestrii i szukać znaczkowych problemów. :Scootaloo: Jak dla mnie to jest lekka przesada. :Sweetie Belle: Ja wątpię, czy Rarity pozwoli mi podróżować po Equestrii i szukać kucyków z problemami. :Scootaloo: Właśnie. Na pewno znajdziemy je również w Ponyville. A gdy tak się stanie, to na pewno je rozwiążemy, bo my jesteśmy w tym naprawdę super! :Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle: Ha! :Apple Bloom: Ale co będziemy robić do tego czasu? :Sweetie Belle: Możemy robić to co chcemy. :Apple Bloom: Co masz na myśli? :Sweetie Belle: No, wcześniej naszym celem było zdobycie znaczków i szukanie talentów. Teraz jest inaczej. :Apple Bloom: To... możemy sobie po prostu poszaleć. Czy wy myślicie o tym samym, o czym ja myślę? :Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle: No jasne! :Znaczkowa Liga: wygłaszają swoje własne propozycje :ptaków :Scootaloo: Pamiętajcie. Noga, odbicie i na przód. Pokochacie jazdę na hulajnodze tak samo jak ja. :Apple Bloom: Niewykluczone. :Scootaloo: Gotowe?! Noga, odbicie i na przód! Huhu! Hahahaha! Tadam! :Apple Bloom: śmiech Chyba coś mi nie wyszło. :Sweetie Belle: na harmonijce Do, mi, sol. Te dźwięki tworzą harmonię. :Scootaloo: Harmonię, tak? :Sweetie Belle: I raz, i dwa, i raz dwa trzy! :Znaczkowa Liga: śpiewają :Scootaloo: Wow, to było łatwe. :trzask :Apple Bloom: Szczypta tego i kropelka tamtego.... Szczypta tego i kropelka tamtego. :wybuch :Apple Bloom: Dla Scootaloo skoki na bungee to jest super odlot. A Sweetie Belle woli hodować pszczoły. Ja mam na nie alergię. Nie wiedziałam, że tak trudno nam będzie znaleźć coś, co możemy robić wspólnie. :Scootaloo: Wiecie... To może zabrzmieć trochę dziwnie, ale gdybyśmy nie... :Apple Bloom: Nie co? :Scootaloo: Nie ciągle razem, znaczy nie wszystko robiły razem. :Apple Bloom: Ale my jesteśmy Znaczkową Ligą! :Scootaloo: I zawsze nią będziemy. Ale naprawdę chcę skoczyć na bungee! Ten pęd, wysokość, spadanie! :Sweetie Belle: Ja wiem, że was to nie interesuje, ale chciałabym szydełkować. :Scootaloo: Masz jakieś hobby, które chciałabyś uprawiać sama? :Apple Bloom: No nie wiem Zawsze myślałam, że wszystko będziemy robić razem. Ale skok na bungee mnie przeraża, a szydełkowanie nudzi. :Scootaloo: Nie ma sprawy. My możemy robić to co lubimy i ty też rób to co lubisz. :Sweetie Belle: Kiedy tylko odkryjesz co to takiego. :Apple Bloom: No dobrze. :Scootaloo: Ekstra. A potem spotkamy się tu i pogadamy o tym, co robiłyśmy. :Apple Bloom: Ale ja nie wiem co mam robić. :Sweetie Belle: Coś sobie znajdziesz! :Scootaloo: Coś wspaniałego! :Apple Bloom: Uh, cóż. Teraz chyba będę musiała. :Out On My Own :Hoofer Steps: I raz, dwa, trzy, cztery! Dwa, dwa, trzy, cztery! Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery! Dwa, dwa, trzy cztery. :otwieranych drzwi :Apple Bloom: Nie wiem jakie tańce wy tu tańczycie, ale robicie to wspólnie i ja chcę się dołączyć. To znaczy... yyy, em... czy mogę się zapisać do tej sekcji tanecznej? :Hoofer Steps: Cóż, pokaż nam co potrafisz. Mamy dzisiaj występować w urzędzie miejskim i brakuje nam jednego tancerza. Tender Taps jest trochę zbyt nieśmiały, żeby występować. Ale gdybyś miała chęć wystąpić w układzie w parach... :Apple Bloom: W tym co robicie na pewno jest dużo przyjaźni. A ja jestem gotowa na wszystko, czego nie muszę robić w samotności. :Hoofer Steps: To świetnie. Taniec z partnerem ci się spodoba. :muzyka :Apple Bloom: Łooo... Uhhh.... Uh, myślę, że wyszło fajowo, ale zatańczmy jeszcze raz, bo to jest ważne, abym zgrała się z grupą nowych przyjaciół. :Hoofer Steps: Ee, wiesz, tak sobie myślę, że lepiej się nadajesz na solistkę. :Hoofer Steps: Uh, taniec w parze jest dla ciebie trochę za trudny. Ale możesz dużo osiągnąć tańcząc sama. :Apple Bloom: Przepraszam, ale taniec solowy to jest dokładnie to, czego nie chcę. :otwieranych drzwi :Tender Taps: Przykro mi, że ci nie wyszło. :Apple Bloom: Kiedy coś robiłam z przyjaciółkami to było zabawnie, nawet jeśli nam to nie wychodziło. A teraz jest beznadziejnie. :Tender Taps: Nie było tak źle. Tylko musisz się nauczyć jeszcze kilku kroków. Taniec solo to duża frajda. Trzeba to tylko robić z uczuciem! :Apple Bloom: wzdycha Dzięki, ale bez moich przyjaciółek już chyba przestałam czuć cokolwiek. Powodzenia na występie. :Tender Taps: Ja nie będę występować. Chociaż w sumie bym chciał... O niczym innym nie myślę. Założę się, że kiedyś mój znaczek związany będzie ze sztuką i estradą! Ale nie potrafię tańczyć przed publicznością, tak jak tańczę w klasie. To mnie... stresuje... :Apple Bloom: Ta, dobra. Miło cię było poznać. :Tender Taps: Ciebie też. :Scootaloo: Sweetie Belle! Słuchaj, nie uwierzysz. Ale skoki na bungee lubię chyba jeszcze bardziej niż jazdę na hulajnodze. :Sweetie Belle: Poważnie? To fantastycznie! Patrz co zrobiłam! :Scootaloo: Wow, um, to...em. :Sweetie Belle: Okropne. Ale świetnie się bawiłam! Rarity mnie nauczyła, chociaż mówi, że szydełko nie umywa się do robienia na drutach. ''Dla mnie jest super! :'Scootaloo': Ekstra. :'Apple Bloom': O, cześć dziewczyny. Dobrze się bawiłyście realizując swoje pasje? :'Scootaloo': Apple Bloom? Dlaczego tak siedzisz w ciemności? :'Sweetie Belle': Właśnie, miałaś się rozglądać za jakimś ciekawym zajęciem. :'Apple Bloom': się Zgadza się, rozglądałam się po całym mieście. Szukałam i szukałam, oh i szukałam, i wiecie co znalazłam? Zero! :'Scootaloo': Spróbowałaś tego wszystkiego? :'Apple Bloom': I każda czynność sprawiała, że czułam się coraz bardziej samotna. Nie wiem jak mam się czuć szczęśliwa, skoro my się już razem nie trzymamy. :'Scootaloo': Czekaj, o tym nie było mowy. Powiedziałam, że nie musimy robić wszystkiego razem. :'Sweetie Belle': Na przykład kiedy jedna z nas chce robić coś, czego inne nie chcą. :'Apple Bloom': Och. To chyba zmienia postać rzeczy. :'Scootaloo': Jak mogłaś pomyśleć, że nie chcemy się już trzymać razem? :'Sweetie Belle': Jak mogłaś spróbować tylu rzeczy i nie polubić ani jednej? :'Apple Bloom': Bo... taniec mi się spodobał. Głównie dlatego, że to jest coś co się robi razem, ale nie wychodziło mi to za dobrze. :'Sweetie Belle': Nie musisz być w czymś dobra, żeby się bawić. :'Scootaloo': Będąc dobrym nie zawsze się dobrze bawisz. :'Apple Bloom': To prawda. Poznałam najlepszego tancerza na świecie, ale jest tak nieśmiały, że nie może występować na scenie, chociaż naprawdę bardzo, bardzo chce to robić. :'Sweetie Belle': Domyślam się, że ten kucyk jeszcze nie ma swojego znaczka. Prawda? :'Apple Bloom': Tu jesteś! :'Shoeshine': Ciii! :'Tender Taps': Co ty tu robisz? :'Apple Bloom': Powiedziałeś mi, że nade wszystko pragniesz występować na scenie. Ale byłam zbyt zajęta sobą, żeby cię słuchać. Jesteś najlepszym tancerzem, jakiego poznałam i chcę cię przekonać, żebyś zatańczył przed publicznością. :pianino :'Tender Taps': Czy nie mówiłem też, że występ przed innymi kucykami jest stresujący? Może zauważyłaś, że w tej sali siedzi pełno obcych kucyków. Ja nie mogę tam wejść! A jak źle zatańczę? :'Apple Bloom': Jak chcesz wejdziemy tam razem. Cokolwiek zrobisz i tak wypadniesz lepiej niż ja. :i gwizdy :'Tender Taps': Ech, no dobra. Ale nie mam swojego stroju i scenografia jest zła i nie ma czasu, żeby to zmienić! :'Apple Bloom': Zostaw to wszystko nam! :'Tender Taps': Jakoś nie jestem przekonany... :'Sweetie Belle': Nie martw się! Wszystko będzie dobrze! :'Apple Bloom': Zaraz zaczynamy. :kaszel :muzyka :'Apple Bloom': Gorzej niż ja nie wypadniesz. :taniec :aplauz :'Tender Taps': Nie mogę uwierzyć! Właśnie tak sobie wyobrażałem tę chwilę! Dzięki waszej pomocy otrzymałem ten znaczek. :'Scootaloo': Nie ma sprawy! :'Sweetie Belle': Od tego jesteśmy. :'Apple Bloom': Żałuję tylko, że od razu nie spróbowałam ci pomóc. Zamiast myśleć, jaka jestem nieszczęśliwa... :'Tender Taps': Słuchaj, tak czy siak, mam nadzieję, że będziesz tańczyć. stepuje :'Apple Bloom': A wiesz, pewnie tak. to naprawdę fajna zabawa i wierzę, że będę coraz lepszą tancerką. Przepraszam, że tak nalegałam, żebyśmy wszystko robiły razem. Gdyby tak było, to pewnie nie spróbowałabym tańca. :'Tender Taps': I nie pomogłybyście mnie. :'Sweetie Belle': Jeśli każda z nas będzie szła własną drogą, to spotkamy więcej kucyków potrzebujących pomocy. :'Scootaloo': A dzięki poznawaniu nowych rzeczy będziemy mogły lepiej pomagać. Na przykład użyłam bungee do zmiany scenografii. :'Sweetie Belle': A ja szydełka do zrobienia strojów. :'Apple Bloom': Cóż, jedno jest pewne. Znaczkowa Liga już nigdy nie będzie taka jak kiedyś... Tylko lepsza! :'Znaczkowa Liga''': chórem Tak! :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową Kategoria:Transkrypty 6 sezonu